Aurora
by Ruby07
Summary: What would happen if Alice stumbles upon an unconcious girl in the middle of the vast forest? The Cullens have no idea what to do! Then some shocking news could change the girl's life forever. After BD. Better than summary. Alot of suspense and drama!
1. A New Beginning

**A/n: Hey! I'm a new writer and this is my first story here on fanfiction! I really hope you enjoy it and trust me it gets way better! and if I get some reviews then I can update more. I have most of this story prewritten so upates will be very fast although there is much editing, adding onto, and typing. :) so please bear with me and enjoy! :))))**

**xoxo- Rachel :)**

**

* * *

****1. A New Beginning**

_I stood there in the midst of our grand living room. I was waiting for someone. Who? The figure that I seemed to be waiting for, softly clicked open the door and gracefully entered our house. Another figure soon appeared behind the first one and steadily followed_

_closely behind._

_My vision soon subsided, and I was brought back to the dim daylight peeking through the gray clouds of once again, another cloudy day in Forks._

"Alice… Alice what did you see?"

I regained control of my sight and glanced over to the spot where the voice came from. My eyes came upon Jasper—the only man I actually had _eyes _for. I rolled my eyes and gave a playful smile at him. He returned the gesture by giving one of his one-of-a-kind smirks, where the left corner of his mouth slowly raises. He slightly shook his head sarcastically and glanced back at the TV which was, by no doubt, still on. I gave him a playful shove and walked over to the center of the living room to take my position.

_5…4…3…2…1._

I heard the soft click and danced over to greet the figure from my vision." Bella!" I happily greeted her with open arms.

"Alice," she said back. She returned the hug, back I gave a little extra squeeze before I let her go.

"Edward," I greeted.

"Alice," He replied back.

I gracefully turned around, all in one swift movement, and sat beside Jasper again. I gestured for them to come sit down. They both gave a quick nod and took their place on the large leather sofa. Carlisle soon entered the room from his study and glanced over to Bella and Edward, "How was hunting?" he asked politely stopping near the kitchen to hear Edward's reply.

"It was fine… Bella caught 3 deer, and I caught a mountain lion and a deer." Edward answered back.

"Good for you," Carlisle nodded before continuing his task—or whatever he was doing.

I turned my head back to the TV when I heard the channel changed to the news. I took a quick peek at everyone's expression. Edward was stiff but calm, there was a slight smile formed on his lips. Bella was looked comfortable laying her head against Edward's chest. Jasper was calm—as usual. Emmett….I really could never read Emmett's expression…I would say sarcastically serious—if that was even possible. Rosalie had a soft but angered face. Probably due to the fact Bella was here. I assumed that she was expecting Bella to appear on the screen with the headline, "MONSTER ATTACKS HIKER!" Edward glared at Rosalie and gave out a low growl. Rosalie turned to glare back at him and smirked with satisfaction.

"Edward," Bella tried to get his attention. Edward turned to look at her, "Jacob should soon be coming to bring Renesmee home, I'll go get her and meet you back at the house, and it's almost her bed time. Unless you wanted to come too?" Bella questioned.

"No, love, I'll meet you back there soon though," Edward replied. Bella gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking over to the door. Edward watched her leave and turned his gaze back to Rosalie. "Why, Rosalie?" he frowned.

"It's just part of my nature," Rosalie now calmly replied, with a devious smile on her face. I could sense Jasper and Emmett's looks of confusion each of them glancing at the three of us, looking for any kind of explanation.

"Rosalie pictured Bella on the news with the headline saying, "MONSTER ATTACKS HIKER!" I strengthened my voice, so it was deep and gave off a sort of echo at the end. Jasper and Emmett both nodded, now understanding what was going on.

"_So Jasper, are you up to a little Vampire Smack down?" Emmett asked in a husky low voice, like a Wrestling Match announcer._

"_Are you challenging me?" there was a small piece of Jasper's southern accent that escaped his lips. _

"_Yes, yes I am," Emmett replied in the same, low husky tone he used before._

With reality back, I glanced over at Emmett waiting for him to speak. He noticed my gaze and look at me questioningly.

"Weren't you gonna ask Jasper something, Emmett?" I smiled at him.

Jasper looked at me, curious to what going on. He then looked at Emmett awaiting a response.

"Um…no I don't recall wanting to ask Jasper anything," Emmett had a confused look on his face.

"It starts with a 'W' and ends with a 'restling'," I looked at him, he had a confused face, but soon got it and nodded with a smile.

"So Jasper, are you up to a little Vampire Smack Down?" Emmett asked in a husky low voice, like a Wrestling Match announcer.

"Are you challenging me?" there was a small piece of Jasper's southern accent that escaped his lips. His words left my ears like bells ringing. I loved it when he brought his southern personality out of him. I didn't happen very often, and its nice to her it once or twice.

"Yes, yes I am," Emmett replied in the same, husky low tone he used before. I slightly giggled at his sarcasm.

Edward stood up, "Well I obviously would know the outcome of this match, so I'm gonna go to check on Bella and Renesmee." He was swiftly out the door in a flash.

"Bye," I murmured.

"Alright, bring it!" Emmett's booming voice echo off the walls.

"Take it outside boys!" Esme's sweet but stern voice echoed back from her bedroom.

"You heard her, outside!" Rosalie repeated. Emmett trudged outside. We could all hear his booming laughter coming from outside.

"Are you coming Jasper…or are you too much of a chicken?" Emmett called. His cockiness covered for his doubt in winning. No one could ever beat my skilled Jasper.

"Oh I'm so coming now!" Jasper said playfully. He stood up and I followed. He turned around to quickly give me a peck on my forehead and run out side. I gracefully followed.

"Are you coming Rose?" I asked.

"Nah… I also know the outcome too," she replied. Her gaze was still on the TV, although you could tell she was uninterested. I nodded and continued my trek outside.

"Aww Rose! You don't think I could win? There is always a chance of me winning too!" Emmett frowned.

"No, there is never a chance of you winning, and there is always a chance of Jasper winning," I corrected him sarcastically.

"I believe you….. but usually Jasper wins," Rosalie muttered back.

I walked over to the porch and took a seat on the steps. I gave a little wink to Jasper; a little good luck might do him good. I watched the take there positions. Emmett had a fierce but playful expression on his face, and Jasper just had a big wide grin. I smiled at the way he looked. Soon Emmett lunged at Jasper, but Jasper quickly made his decision and dodged. Sprint around Emmett until he face his back . Emmett swooped around to face Jasper and threw himself at him. Jasper dodged all of Emmett's punches and attacks and raced toward Emmett colliding with one another.

"Alice, dear, do you mind coming help me with this?" Esme called

"Not at all Esme," I shouted back.

I hopped up from the porch step, leaving the boys to have their fun. I raced to the room where Esme was waiting for me. Once I entered Esme turned to face me. Her caramel colored locks lightly glowed from the dim light that lit up the room. Here features where beautiful. Topaz eyes—of course—a perfect tiny nose, and curved lips. When Esme smiled she lit up the whole room with her kindness and warmth.

"Now Alice—"She scolded but I quickly interrupted her sentence.

"I'm sorry for running in the house, Esme," I apologized. "So what did you need me for?" I questioned.

"I was thinking you could help me with redecorating Edward's old room into something useful like…." Her sweet silky voice trailed off on her last word. She wanted to see if I had a suggestion. Or if I knew what we were going to do in the future.

"Not fair!" Emmett whine from outside. I heard Jasper chuckle in the background. I giggled at the picture of Emmett in defeat." Way to go Jasper," I murmured.

I checked the future to see what we were going to use….. Got it! I jumped in excitement and quickly told Esme the decoration plan. She smiled at my excitement. "How about an Architect/decorating room for u!"

"Oh that is a wonderful idea Alice!" she agreed with me. Esme gave me a light squeeze before turning back to start her new floor plans. I happily skipped out of the room and heading to mine and Jasper's room. It was beautiful but natural room. Everything was white and cabana brown. There was a white vanity near the bathroom door. And there was the closet on the far left. The far right had a giant window, which gave light to the room. A white leather sofa sat against the wall in the center of the room. It faced a flat screen TV and which was rarely used. There was a bookshelf, for Jasper's sake, and a guitar situated in the corner.

I glided over to the guitar, passing by the sofa. I lightly stroked my fingertips on its leather cushion as I walked by. I danced over to the guitar and gently wrapped my hand around the neck, as Jasper taught me, was the long end sticking out. I slid my fingers over the five strings. A harmony sounded from high to low. I put the guitar back in its place, and decided to leave it undisturbed the rest of the time. I walked over to the bookshelf and gazed over the books quickly before deciding on which to read. My finger landed on Romeo and Juliet. This would be my fourth time reading this novel, but it always held my attention. I opened to a random page and began reading.

_**(This is NOT a vision!) **_

"…_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Doth with their death bury their parents' strife. . . .  
O, I am fortune's fool! . . .  
Then I defy you, stars…"_

I was interrupted by the sound of someone quickly entering the room. I glanced up to the door way. No One.

"Jasper I know you're here," I announced gazing at the book. I felt a light breeze behind me and the presence of someone. I could smell his cool scented breath and out of the corner of my eye I could see his luscious eyes gazing at me from behind, his head slightly over my shoulder.

"I heard you playing," He softly whispered in my ear. I almost melted at the feeling of his cool breath against my skin and his velvet voice. I ignored his words and turned to the next page. I felt his hands gently wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer. He began to sway me side-to-side.

"Stop…I can't focus on reading," I whined like a little girl.

"Alice you have read this book at least 50 times…… you should know it by heart now," he said calmly. I sighed as he defeated me. In all of a half a second, I gently shut the book, returned it to its place, and had Jasper pinned against the wall. He was completely startled by my move. Probably had him off guard. I smirked at his reaction and gently loosened my grip on him.

"Why you are one devious little monster," he smiled at me as I stared into his beautiful topaz eyes.

"I know," I said confidently. He chuckled at my confidence. I let my grip on him go and gave him a little peck on the lips. Before I could back away he pulled me closer for a more passionate kiss. His cold, stone lips pressed against mine were like heaven to me. He soon gently pulled away and smiled down at me. I smiled back.

We looked into one another's gleaming eyes for a immense amount of time. All we had was time. As long as I was in my Jasper's arms, I could spend eternity like this even if I was forced too.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back. I snuggled my head on his chest, inhaling his cinnamon and autumn leaves scent. I sighed happily as I lay there, as timed flashed by.

* * *

**A/N: Thats it for the first chapter! please review! Much appreciated! and also over this weekend I'm going to a sleep away camp so I not gonna be able to update until next thrusday which is......6/25/09....... so yea sorry but i'll make sure to update as soon as i can! **

**xoxo-Rachel :)**


	2. Just You and Me

**Hey guys! Um.. sorry I haven't been updating recently! I really appreciate those who reviewed me! I think that was very thoughful! and yes to answer a question this mostly is some Jasper and Alice fluff, mostly because no drama has begun yet! but I can tell you this....... the drama and cliffhangers will begin by the next chapter! I'm super excited for the new character that will come into the story! Enjoy!**

**2. Just You and Me**

* * *

"Checkmate!"

"Aye! Not Fair!" Emmett complained. Jasper smirked at Emmett, bragging about his fourth victory.

"Oh, Jasper," I said whispered sarcastically to myself. I looked at the TV to avoid any attention, but in the corner of my eye I could see Jasper smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Who could resist that handsome smile?

"Wow Emmett, I can beat you on the field and on a piece of wood," Jasper exclaimed.

"Well how about I just beat up your as-," Emmett muttered. But Esme still heard everything.

"Emmett," Esme warned from outside. Esme has been gardening for the past week. She said she wanted to catch up on one of her old favorite hobbies. She also said to me that the autumn flowers looked like trash stuck in the dirt. I chuckle at the memory of Esme whispering that to me.

"Sorry Esme," Emmett soon replied. Emmett sat up from the leather chair and trudged upstairs to go see what Rosalie is up to. I felt a swift breeze from behind and the air around me soon overflowed with Jasper's scent. I felt his breath on my neck, which would have definitely sent a shiver down my spine if I was human. I slowly turned my head to eventually gaze upon his amber eyes and his one-of-a-kind smirk. I smiled back, just barley showing my white teeth hidden behind my cold, pale lips. I wrapped my small arms around him neck and snuggled up close to him. His arms placed themselves around me back to hold me in place against him.

"Why don't you ever give Emmett a break?" I asked.

_Emmett and Rosalie started by pecking each other on the lips, but it soon turned in to an intense battle for dominance. Emmett unbuttoned the first button of Rosalie's shirt…_

Shook my head to block out the vision. Jasper quickly understood what I saw. From my guess, he heard the smooching sounds from upstairs. I heard Esme sigh…not a depressing sigh but a "they're in love" kind of sigh. Although you could tell she wished they would take it somewhere else.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I mumbled against his chest.

"Definitely," He replied, with his lips against the tip of my head. He gave me a quick kiss before he motioned for me to get up. I gracefully perked up and casually skipped over to the door. Jasper followed me from behind.

"We are going to go Esme," I called to her on my way out.

She looked up from the newly planted pansies. Her beautiful features dazzled from the dim sunlight trying to escape from behind the gray clouds.

"Run along you two," she gestured to us by lightly flicking her hand to direction of the forest. I looked back behind me and glared at Jasper.

"Race ya!" I shouted and dashed off into the damp and mossy forest.

"Oh it's on!" I could hear Jasper call from behind. I quickly picked up my speed and raced to the spot. Our spot. Jasper soon began to catch up to me until we were each evenly lined. I gave out a giggle and I could hear it go on and on for an extremely long distance. Jasper chuckled at my excitement. I gave a wide smile to him before racing as fast as I could.

_Jasper quickly dashed behind me and went into a pouncing position before lunging at me…_

I came to a stop in our secret paradise—As Jasper and I call it. I waited for the vision to soon become reality. I heard his breath hitch before he lunged, so I quickly dodged to the right. But instead of me hearing him land gracefully on the ground, I felt myself being pulled to the ground by pale hands located on my shoulders. I laughed as I let myself fall to the ground. He was laughing too. Soprano and bass. I rolled over to the other side to gaze into his eyes. Our grins soon faded and slowly changed into small smirks.

"Gotcha," Jasper whispered after a long moment of silence. I looked at his picture perfect face studying each of his features—even though I already knew them like the back of my hand. I sat up and gazed all around me, at the beautiful sight that surrounded me and Jasper. I looked out over the horizon to see the blue calm water and the whishing waves, of the Pacific Ocean, by the beach. I could hear the waves collide with the ground, sucking in more and more sand from the beach. We were on a cliff so we could spot everything down below. There was our own little meadow around us with a boulder or two near the back by the edge of the forest.

I sighed at the beauty of this place. I lay my body back down next to Jasper's. Jasper had his hands behind his head and he was looking up into the crisp colorful sky—due to the beautiful sunset that lay over the horizon. I stared at him…what could he be thinking about? At this moment I wish I had Edward's ability instead of mine because it would be nice once in a while to be able to read someone's mind. Was he thinking about me? Our family? I sighed. I turned to my side and lay on my back to stare at the gleaming sky.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him. I didn't dare speak above a whisper, not wanting to ruin the calming silence. My eyes still gazed up to the cloudless sky, waiting for his response.

32 seconds past before I heard his mouth open to speak. "Well I was thinking about you at first… actually to be honest I was wondering what you were thinking too, but I was never planning on asking it," I frowned. I felt waves of cheerfulness and calmness flush over me. "I also was thinking about how we first met, when we joined the Cullen's, what our life has been with the Cullen's, and what is happening now."

I looked over at him. My eyes landed on his who were staring right at me. They gleamed in the little sunlight that was left, and a small smiled was formed—the corners of his lips just barely curving upward.

I had a clear memory of when we first met. I thought he would never come. But my visions were telling me that he was coming, soon.

**(Again, not a vision…..but a memory)**

_I was sitting on a red and silver, ragged, fake leather barstool. I just sat there everyday waiting for _him _to come. There was an untouched cup of coffee in front of me. The waitress always eyed me. I could tell there was a mixture of worry and curiosity in her eyes. _

_Then that day came. I sat with my back faced to the door. I heard the 'ding' the door made when someone entered or exited the diner. I would usually turn around--always holding my breath—to look to see it my vision had just become reality. But that day, I didn't turn around. There was only 2 people in the diner at this time to I decided to take a breath, but that was when his scent hit me. I could tell it wasn't human. _

_I swiftly swung my chair around and finally saw that this day had come. His beautiful face shined in a dimly lit diner. He gazed around at the barely empty diner until his gorgeous eyes—then they were black—landed on my topaz ones. His expressionless face tensed at the sight of me. _

_I gracefully hopped down from the barstool, and danced over to his standing form. I came to a stop right in front of him and looked up at his perfect face. I could tell he was on his guard, thinking that I might attack. But from my huge smile that was planted on my face and the excitement that formed within me, he relaxed a little. I felt the waves of calm roll over me, but deep inside me, I was absolutely thrilled he had finally come. _

"_You've kept me waiting a long time," I said, breaking the silence between us. _

_Like a southern gentlemen, he ducked his head. "I'm sorry ma'am." He said in a beautiful southern accent. _I smiled at that part.

_I held out my hand, and without being cautious about any of his movements, he placed his hand in mine. We gracefully walked out of the diner, and into the pouring rain. And I knew that for the rest of my eternal life. I would never want to let that hand go._

"I can remember that day so clearly," I finally said. "I could tell that in your mind you were saying, 'what the hell is she doing?'" I laughed at that. I could hear a chuckle escape his lips.

"Ah, yes, that was true, your excitement hit me as soon as my gaze landed on yours." He smiled. "I didn't even know what to do, but at the same time, I trusted you."

I stood up and hugged his now standing figure. He tightly hugged me back.

Not once have I ever thought of letting Jasper go. He was my life as I was his.

I pressed my head tightly against his chest, listening for a heart beat that I knew was never going to come.

_Emmett and Rosalie came down the stairs stopping in the living room. Esme was sitting in her favorite armchair reading a book._

"_Where did Jasper and Alice go?" Emmett asked. Rosalie stood next to him, her face smooth and unconcerned, as always. Esme sighed. She put down the book and looked up at them._

"_They went on for a while," Esme responded casually. She gracefully stood up and walked into the kitchen._

"_Oh," Emmett murmured. _

Jasper stared into to my eyes with concern all over his face. He was waiting for some kind of response that _I _was supposed to give him.

"Emmett and Rosalie are _finished_," I said to him. He nodded.

"Well I just want to stay a little while longer," Jasper whispered in my ear. I smiled.

_A man trudged over through the woods, with an open wound on his left arm. He came to the clearing that we were standing in and Jasper lunged at him. _

_I tried to hold him back but he was to strong. The mans' blood smelled delicious, but I made sure to put that in the back of my head._

_I soon at I looked up Jasper stood there in misery. The mans' body was on the ground, unmoving._

I looked at Jasper with panic. I felt a wave of calm come over me.

"Jasper hold your breath," I said nervously. He did so, and I did the same thing.

"Alice what--," Jasper was interrupted by someone's voice.

"_Hello? Is there somebody there?_"

I could tell the man was not far away.

My mind raced through all these questions. Would if Jasper will take another breath? Would if he loses control? Would if I lose control? No, no Alice that could not happen. Jasper will not lose control.

"Alice lets go," Jasper said pulling my arm.

"No," I said to him with a smile. He looked at me confused. I walked to the edge of the cliff. Jasper soon understood and walked beside me. "On three, jump," muttered. Jasper nodded. "One…Two………..Three, JUMP!" Jasper grabbed my hand and we both jump off the cliff until there was no hard surface beneath us.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! The next chapter is where the drama really begins! Chapter 3 should be up soon! So Stay tuned! :))**


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

**Heys guys! I know it has been a while but this chapter right here is sure to keep you on your toes wanting more! thi may be one of the long chapters that I wrote! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**

* * *

****3. An Unexpected Surprise**

The drop was exhilarating.

I felt the surface leave beneath my feet, and be replaced by air. My overwhelming emotions spiraling around us, I couldn't help but laugh at how Jasper had to bear with my excitement. The force of my emotions was doubling because we were holding one another hands.

Never in my life as a vampire nor human, have I ever jumped off a cliff. Although I can't remember when I was human, I sometimes wonder if there was anything that I would want to remember.

I gave a low, quick sigh. I soon smiled to remember that I was in mid-air.

I looked down below to see ourselves about to fall into the deep blue sea water. I squeezed Jasper's hand harder and embraced for an impact.

Our bodies plunged into the freezing water. We both let go of each other's hand as we descended to the ocean floor. It took us exactly one minute twenty-two seconds to reach the bottom, mainly because our stones bodies act like boulders falling to the bottom. For an average adult human, first they would die immediately from the impact. But that really depends if they jump off a cliff. Let's just say Bella was extremely lucky when she jumped off the cliff.

Second, they would most likely die because of the pressure underwater. And I don't think any human could hold there breath that long.

The advantages of a vampire.

I could see the bottom clearly as we descended. Although I couldn't see Jasper anymore because of the darkness below.

Once I reached the bottom, I crouched down and pushed off to reach the surface.

I reached the surface faster than I reached the bottom. My head and shoulders cam above the water and I took a big unneeded breath of air. I looked for Jasper who was currently no where in sight. I treaded water to keep myself from descending back down to the sea floor.

_Jasper ascended to the surface gracefully, picking his head up to instantly look for Alice. Alice was perched on a big boulder lazily looking out at sea. _

_Jasper gave a low laugh, which turned Alice's attention to him. She stood up and jumped in the water to meet him._

I came out of my vision, and looked around to find the rock that I was supposedly sitting on. I leaped up on top and took my position. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jasper rising to the surface. I heard the low chuckle and spun my head toward him.

I jumped at him from the rock and landed just before him. I slightly went under water but kept myself from going any further. My head bobbed back up and our eyes met. We instantly burst into a fit of laughter. Our laughter died down and we stared at each other.

"Jumping off a cliff…hmmm…I'll keep that in mind the next time a human comes around," his smiled widened.

"Well running away was just a boring idea," I said casually, "I wanted to take the chance."

He laughed again. His honey colored locks darkened from the water. They covered his eyes, so I took the chance and brushed his hair away.

"What are we going to do about our clothes?" He questioned me.

I looked into the future to see everyone's response to our wet bodies. I chuckled.

"They won't mind the wet clothes," I replied, "but they'll be quite curious to what happened to us."

We both laughed at the thought.

"What should our story be?" He paused for a second, "We jumped off a cliff?"

"Nah…to normal."

"Alice, you think jumping off a cliff is normal? Humans would think your crazy and you want to committed suicide! No offense to Bella," he added.

"Well we aren't humans are we? Were vampires. And to vampires it might not seem normal but it will seem fun and enjoyable."

"Well I certainly know we aren't humans. And It was enjoyable. Besides, you don't go around seeing many vampires just randomly jumping off cliffs, no do you?"

I pursed my lips. I tried to recall anytime I've seen a vampire jump off a cliff. "Your right— you don't see that very often." He nodded his head in satisfaction.

"So do you have a plan?" I asked.

"When they ask us what happened to us I'll say I pushed Alice off a cliff," he grinned.

I stuck out my tongue. I took my pale wet hand and smacked it on the top of his head, dunking him into the water.

When he reached the surface, he came up laughing out loud. I scowled at him. He stopped but his smile was still perched of his face.

"I was _joking,_" he exclaimed.

"I know….but I wasn't laughing, was I?" I felt waves of calm flush over my body, which instantly soothed me.

"Alice I'm sorry," he apologized. His amber eyes stared at me with sadness. His lower lip puckered out into a puppy dog look.

"Oh stop it!" I playfully pushed him away, "but I accept." I turned around to hide my smile. I could here his low chuckles escaping for his mouth.

"Let's go," I said to him. I swam away toward the cliff. I peeked back at him every once in a while, I found him warm eyes staring at me while calmly following me.

When I reached the rocky wall of the cliff, I ascended up toward the edge of the cliff where we jumped off. I peeked over the edge to see if the man was gone.

_All clear._

I gracefully pulled myself up, leaping into the air and landed on the tip of a rock with out making a single sound. Jasper followed my every movement but instead landed on the ground.

"Some traces of his blood is left here, so hold your breath," I briefly looked at him. I slowly walked over the to the edge again, and peered down like I haven't seen it before. Jasper soon followed me. I was waiting for the perfect time to make my move. I drifted a foot back so that I was farther away from the edge than Jasper.

Just as he took a quick peek down below I whooped out my arm and pushed him over the edge. With a victorious smile I turned around only to find out that something grabbed my hand and pull me down too.

When I crashed into the water I didn't allow myself to sink to the ocean floor. My head bobbed above the water and this time Jasper was waiting for me on the rock.

"You didn't see that coming did you?" He yelled out to me. A low growl ripped through my chest, which only made him laugh harder.

"Alice, I could feel your devious emotions before you knocked me off."

"I thought it would have been a better story if it really _happened_, and it happened to _you_!" I exclaimed. I swam to the wall and climbed up yet _again_. I look down at my newly bought clothes and sighed.

My new clothes were soaking wet, AGAIN! I turned around to face Jasper. He was just climbing _slowly_ on to ground level. **(play this in slow motion in your head! It's so sexy!) **His head _slowly_ looked up and his eyes met mine. I instantly felt some venom drooling from the side of my mouth from his deliciousness—no wait that was just water. He shook his head so his wet golden locks spray all over his face. He walked _slowly _over to me, taking one step at a time.

"Oh stop it! I'm not a human so you can't fool me!"

"I thought you would forgive me easier," He smiled at me.

I shook my head in disagreement. "Nope! Not even close."

"Well maybe this will make you forgive me," he sped over to me and pressed his lips to mine. I instantly fell for his trick but I didn't want to stop to lecture him. Our lips moved in unison, a spark went off, I could feel the heat building up as..

I gently pushed away from him and smiled up at him. I looked into his deep heart felt eyes, and—feel for his plan.

"Ok…maybe I will let you off the hook this time but next time…." My voice trailed off as he interrupted me.

"I knew that would work," he said victoriously. "Lets go now."

"Fine."

We both ran off into the woods, and along the way I was praying that our clothes will dry enough so that no one will notice.

When we reached the house, I could hear everyone taking inside. All the talking stopped as they heard Jasper and I walk up the back porch steps. Emmett was the first one to greet and question us.

"Hey guys where have you been…and what the hell happened to you?" he glanced at our clothes and back at our faces for an explanation.

"We jumped off a cliff," Jasper began.

"Then I pushed Jasper off and he pulled me with him, so we fell again," I finished casually.

"Way to go Alice!" Emmett cheered. He high-fived me, and Jasper glared at him. "Kidding…kidding."

"So I think we need to go hunting once again," Carlisle clapped him hands together. "I don't know about Edward, Bella, and Renesmee. They decided on there own."

Everyone was silent.

"So who wants to go first?" Carlisle asked all of us.

"Me and Rose could go first," Emmett volunteered.

"Ok, which direction are you going?" Carlisle questioned.

"Er...North, there have been a lot of bears there," Emmett responded. He soon sat back next to Rosalie.

"I'll take East," I said. "I don't know about you Jasper, though."

"Um, I'll go North-East, I guess."

"Ok it's settled! Esme and I will go West, Emmett and Rosalie go North, Jasper goes North-East, and Alice will go east," Carlisle nodded in agreement.

It was almost dusk, and I was just heading out to start hunting. I had changed clothes since I was definitely not going hunting in the still wet clothes. Everyone else already headed out so I was the last one to go.

I was running—practically dancing—at full speed through the think damp forest. Rough brown trees were flying by me. It was almost spring time. Esme will start here spring cleaning. Carlisle starts working shifts from 4:00 pm to 3:45 am. Emmett will be watching hockey and baseball on the sports channel. Rosalie will start repolishing her red BMW convertible—her baby, other than Emmett. Jasper will most likely write a new song with his guitar, and then play it to me. And for myself, I will be doing spring shopping! Rosalie will probably be coming along too, maybe Esme! I could drag along Bella too!

I smiled to myself as I planned out what stores I should go to, and what things I need. Well I practically need everything! My styles are so last year!

My sight of the trees passing by me so faded into a vision.

_Jasper had headed North instead of North-east. He soon caught up with Emmett and Rosalie who where hunting for bears._

"_Aye Jasper!" Emmett called._

"_Yah Emmett?" Jasper asked._

"_Let's have us a little bear hunting contest, shall we?"_

"_Oh, I'm in!" Jasper agreed. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her competitive husband. She was sitting on a rock picking at her newly French manicured nails._

"_Ok so who ever can take down the most bears wins!" Emmett had a huge grin on his face. "Ready, set…GO!"  
_

_Emmett soon found a bear and was just 2 seconds away from biting its' neck, when Jasper lunges and attacks the bear first._

"_Aye! Not Fair!" Emmett scowled. _

_After Jasper finished his kill, he stood up with a smirk on his face. Jasper playfully pushed him off the rock he was sulking on. _

"_Hey!"_

_Emmett returned the action by tackling Jasper to the ground._

_Black out._

I laughed quietly.

I began to run when my sight returned. But I instantly crashed. Peeking out from under my eyelids, I gazed up. It turns out I crashed into a tree.

I took a step back to watch it fall from the impact of my stone body.

"Oops," I muttered, smiling to myself. "Oh well, it was pretty much dead anyway." I silently giggled.

I bent down to brush off my clothes and I fixed my hair. I proceeded to fix the hole

in which I made. I cut off the part of the bottom where the hole was, and made it look ragged as if it was cut down. I took the part I cut off and ran it over to a nearby lake. Instead of getting my clothes wet again by swimming out there, I looked around to make sure no one was there to witness and then threw the piece of the trunk into the middle of the lake.

I gracefully ran back to what's left of the big oak tree and continued my hunt. Still smiling, I thought of how embarrassing that would have been if my family saw that.

My breath hitched as I accidentally inhaled the scent of a human. Curious to find out where this scent was coming from, and knowing it would be ok since I wasn't too thirsty, I followed it.

I gasped at the figure that lay on the ground covered in leaves and twigs.

* * *

**who is this mysterious human? what will alice do?**

**reviews are much appreciated! they help keep me writing more! :))))))) **


	4. A New Problem

**This was a very fast update I have to say! I had it all typed up! This will probably be my shortest chapter! I'm am truly sorry about that! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**

* * *

**

4. A New Problem

I gasped.

I panicked. I had no idea what to do. Not many vampires run into unconscious human girl while hunting. Well unless they made the human unconscious themselves.

I frowned. Poor thing. But what should I do? Should I take her home or leave her here?

I shook the last idea out of my head. Leaving her here would be the worst idea Alice!

Frustrated, I bent down to check the girls heart beat. I thumped regularly, then rapidly, then slowly, and just all these different paces. What the hell happened?

Her clothing was in scraps. She was all covered in dirt, mud, twigs, and leaves.

Let's think about the positive things, Alice! A crease formed in between my eyebrows in frustration. Oh if just Carlisle was here, he would know what to do!

Ok lets think about the positive things! She has beautiful dirty blonde colored hair, minus the dirt in it. She has a pretty heart shaped face and her features were cute! Her skin color was fair colored.

I gently brushed the hair away from her face with 2 of my fingers. She was adorable. I wanted to see what I eye color she had but I didn't want to hurt her eyes. The slightest bad touch can harm her vision or even worse, blind her in one eye.

I have to say she was awfully filthy. This bothered me. I could see scratches all over her arms and legs and a few on her face.

I didn't want to touch her anymore, thinking that I would break her body with the slightest touch. But I instead carefully removed some of the twigs and leaves from her hair and all over her body.

Should I bring her back or leave her? Alice! Leave her was out of the options! So it looks like I will be bringing her back to Carlisle.

I made sure to be careful with her right arm because it looks broken.

All I'm glad about is that she is still alive, and also her blood wasn't too tempting.

I slowly and gently picked her up—being careful not to hurt her. I faced the direction of the house and sped off toward it. Her limp body lay in my arms, and it made me feel so bad. What happened to her?

Need to find Carlisle—that is what I need to focus on. I burst through the back door, making sure not to break it door. It seems everyone is already back from hunting.

"Where is Carlisle!" I yelled out.

Everyone just turned and stared at me… and then the girl.

"Don't just sit there!" I yelled again, "Where is he?"

"He is outside with Esme, sitting on the bench," Rosalie replied her eyes still locked on the door. I rolled my eyes at her.

I quickly ran through the door and to the bench. I saw him sitting with Esme. He turned around when he heard me approach him.

"Carlisle!"

"What is it Alice?" He asked confused. He soon realized what I was panicking about. "Take her to the kitchen."

Esme had a concerned and confused look on her face.

I entered the house once again. And I instantly felt waves of calm from Jasper. I reminded myself to get to the kitchen.

I gently laid her down on the kitchen table. Carlisle soon followed me with his medical bag. Esme stood outside the doorway, worried about what is happening. Everyone else gather behind Esme to also see what was happening. Jasper was still emitting waves of calm, which I was thankful for.

"Where did you find her?" Carlisle asked me.

"In the woods, east of here, while I was hunting."

"Did you ever hunt?"

"No."

"Hmmm…" Carlisle thought for a moment. He scanned over her body picking up her arms and inspecting her legs, head, and body. "Her arm seems to be broken, and her ankle is sprained. She has a big bruise on her thigh and another on her hip." He soon scanned through his medical bag pulling out a stethoscope, bandages, medial tape, disinfecting spray, some plaster, and colored bandaged tape for the arm. He began to gently wrap her arm up and added the plaster. Once it was done drying, he wrapped it again with some hot pink tape. He wrapped up her ankle, and sprayed disinfecting spray on some of the major cuts and covered them up with bandages. He checked her pulse and her heart beat.

"Well her heart keeps changing pace, which is called Cardiac Arrhythmia."

"I'm sorry what does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Well she has a mild case of Cardiac arrhythmia; her case is a common symptom which means abnormal awareness of heart rate, which is palpitations. It can be infrequent, frequent, or continuous. Her case of arrhythmia can sometimes result in a heart beat that is too fast, too slow, or too weak to supply the body's needs, this manifests as a low blood pressure and may cause lightheadness, or dizziness, or fainting." Carlisle continued. "The can be treated, but cannot be cured."

"So how do you treat it?" Rosalie questioned. I realized Emmett and Jasper went to go back to watching television.

"Well I will have to get the drug and insert it into her body, with a shot. It should help steady the heart beat a little," Carlisle informed. "Well that's all I can do right now, Alice bring her up to your bedroom or Rosalie's bedroom. And get her cleaned up too."

I nodded and gently picked her up and brought her upstairs.

"My room would be okay," I said to my self. Laid her down on the big bed and went into the bathroom to get a wet towel to wipe off all the dirt.

When I walked back into the room, Jasper was sitting a distance away from the bed, but was staring at her. I continued to walk over to her and proceeded to wipe her face.

"Her emotions change a lot, I tried to calm them down but its not working," Jasper said, still staring at the girl.

"Do Edward and Bella know about this?" I asked him.

"I think Esme was going to give them a call to inform them about what happened."

"Ok."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Jasper turned to look at me. I was still cleaning the girl's face.

"Nope."

"What do you think happened?"

"She could have gotten attacked or something."

"Yah, maybe." Jasper agreed. He turned his now golden eyes back to the girl.

"Poor thing," frowned, and gave a low sigh. I retreated to the bathroom and threw the dirty towel into the laundry basket. I came back into the room, to find Esme by the girl's face.

"She is very pretty," Esme stated while brushing the girl's hair back.

"I wish I knew her name," I sighed again.

"Alice," I picked my head up to look at Jasper, "Go hunting, you're thirsty."

I nodded and walked out the door. I sped down the steps and went back out into the forest, heading north this time.

What was on my mind all the time was that, how in the world did the girl get so far from civilization? She was at least 10 to 15 miles away at the least. I pondered over this for quite a while. Only stopping once to lunge at an alone mountain lion, Edwards' favorite.

* * *

**There ya go! What will happen when alice comes back?** **And I did indeed look up to what Cardiac Arrhythmia is! So its all true.**

_next chapter:_

_5. A Strange Vision_

** Be sure to add this to your favorites so you can tune in to when the next chapter will be loaded! Reviews help me write more! Please Review I love reading them!**


	5. A Strange Vision

**Hey Everyone! I have to say this chapter is actually the longest one that I have written so far! I really appreciate all our your reviews! I love reading them and I love looking at my story and to see I have more reviews than the last time I checked! More reviews helps me update faster! Sorry about the mistake, I changed the chapter name because If i put everything in I would have an extremely long chapter. I also might have left out some previews in this chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

5. A Strange Vision

It has been 2 days.

The little girl still hasn't woken up. Carlisle has been doing some treatments on her to help keep her heart steady. There are probably about 100 scratches and cuts on her poor delicate body. I suddenly feel bad for her. I always have wondered what happened to her. To my surprise she actually has a fairly good scent.

Renesmee enjoys being with the girl. She has her own unconscious playmate. She likes to pretend to play doctor – Renesmee is the doctor and the girl is the patient. Carlisle allowed Renesmee to borrow some of his unharmful tools. Whenever Renesmee comes to play, Jasper is always near somewhere, always being cautious.

Rosalie has been sitting on the little loveseat near the bed for the past 2 days. She has been patiently waiting eager to meet this beautiful young girl. Not once has she left this room. But today I'm guessing she had some reason to finally leave.

Edward comes once in a while, he likes to read her mind and look at what she is dreaming about. He says he enjoys her dreams and sometimes they can be quite amusing. He would silently chuckle every so often, and everyone who happens to be in the room looks at him with curiosity in their eyes.

"What does she dream about?" I asked Edward curiously. He turned to look at me with a slight smile still planted on his face.

"She mostly has fantasy dreams, per se living underwater or somewhere in outer space. I find it amusing what randomly comes up out of nowhere. She once dreamed of a dragon, black to be exact, with bright green stripes." He turned his head to look back at the motionless figure lying on the bed.

"Does she ever dream about her family?"

"Her mother, I believe, comes up into the picture quite often. She has perfect features on her face, with the same color hair at the girl. When she smiles, the girl thinks of it as the warm sun on a sunny day. She has hazel colored eyes, and a small nose. She is quite beautiful even for a vampire, although she is not pale, more like fair colored skin." I smiled as I pictured her mother. I pictured her as a warm, loving, and caring mother.

"Loosen up on the curls," Edward interrupted. "Also a little lighter skin, not so dark." I nodded my head and quickly changed the features in my mind. She looked much more prettier that way.

"Anything about her father?"

He pondered for a moment. He gazed up at the ceiling while I still stared at him, curiously. "Well…he doesn't usually come up in her mind." His eyes were still staring blankly at the ceiling. I believe he died when she was very little, a newborn perhaps, she doesn't know what he looks like. She mostly pictures him with dark brown hair, and blue eyes. His nose is normal—medium sized to be exact. And he has the same color skin as her mother, but a little darker."

"She must have had a very loving family." I looked down at the girl, and then at my feet

"Indeed," Edward he looked wearily at the girl.

"Do you know her name yet?"

"I believe its Lilli," Edward said.

"Lilli, such a pretty name," Esme murmured from downstairs. She must have been listening to our conversation.

"Yes it does have a nice ring to it," Carlisle agreed, who was also downstairs with Esme.

"Lilli, I like that name," I said enthusiastically. "Any Siblings?"

"Wow Alice, you are a curious little thing aren't you?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess you could say that, answer my question please!" I pleaded.

"Alright, alright," Edward began, "She might have had a little brother, I think she is the oldest in her family, I don't know if I'm right though."

I nodded my head. I pictured her family in my mind. Such an adorable family, I agreed with myself. Edward chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"It's not her, its you," Edward snorted. I playfully pushed him.

"Bye Edward!" I said to his leaving form.

Smiling to myself I sat down next to "Lilli". I really did like that name.

"Alice, shouldn't you go get Lilli some clothes by now?" Esme called. I stood up from the bedside and glided out the door to meet Esme downstairs.

"Yes, I should do that, I was just thinking about that myself," I said to Esme.

"Well, Alice if your planning on going shopping, then I suppose you should go now because since the girl is dreaming, that indicates that she is sleeping. So any day now she should be waking up." Carlisle explained. He comfortably seated next to Esme, who was quietly reading a book. Carlisle himself was reading a book, from his various collections in his huge office.

"Ok," I agreed and strutted out of the room. Once I left the room, a huge grin appeared on my face. She was going to be waking up soon. I literally gave a little hop to my excitement. I might as well happy dance, I suppose.

"Well someone's excited," Jasper came strolling in from the outside. There was a huge grin on his face from all my excitement. Calmness and peacefulness came over me immediately calming me down.

"Well Carlisle predicted Lilli was going to wake up--," I began until Jasper interrupted me.

"Who's Lilli?" Jasper questioned. He probably never heard me and Edward talking.

"Oh she is the girl upstairs, lying down on our bed, ring a bell?" I teased him.

"Ok, got it, no on with you story."

"Well, as I was saying," I continued. "Carlisle predicted that Lilli would be waking up soon—I know he predicted it before me—so Esme is suggesting I go shopping for Lilli."

Jasper pursed his lips. "Are you going to need me to come?"

"I'll be fine Jasper!" I put my pale hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to buy too much."

"That's what you always say."

"I don't need you to come, Jasper; I'm planning on bringing Bella anyway."

Jasper gave me an I-don't-really-believe-you-but-oh-well look.

"Thanks Jazzy," I said like a child just being rewarded. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and ran off to go get Bella.

I could see now that getting Bella to come wasn't going to be easy. Looks like I'm going to have to beg her. Or come up with a lot of reasons for the things I could see she is going to use as an excuse.

I reached their front door and knocked once. I heard someone walking to come open it. Instead I strolled on in myself.

"Hello, Edward," I said casually as I strolled in like this has been has been my home for centuries. "Where's Bella?" My eyes narrowed. Small Talk was a good idea since it was going to take so much time to convince Bella, without force.

"Alice," Edward frowned, shaking his heading.

"No time for talk Edward, I on a mission."

_Where's Bella_, I asked Edward again.

"In the living room," he gave up. I smiled in satisfaction and walked into the living room.

"Bella!" I greeted. She was lounging on the chocolate colored, leather cushioned sofa.

"Hello Alice," She smiled back. "What brings you here?"

"Well you know about the girl, her name is Lilli by the way," I planned on including that to avoid any further explanations, like with Jasper. "Esme suggested I go shopping for Lilli for some new clothes and maybe little for myself, so I wanted to see if you wanted to come along?"

"I have to take care of—."She began.

"Renesmee is not here, I can smell that, she is with Jacob."

"I have to--."

"You don't have to clean the house; it looks fine to me, no dust bunnies anywhere."

"Edward will--."

"Edward will...how do I put this…Edward can't miss you because I bring a cell phone and I have him on speed dial." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I was about to go--."

"You were not about to go hunting, you went hunting yesterday."

"Self control?"

"If you think you will lose self control, I'm planning on latching my arm around your arm the whole time. And I can also see the future."

Bella pondered for a moment to think of any other excuse, but I interrupted her.

"Bella, there is no need to try to get out of this, I already know the outcome and any other excuses you throw at me I will always have a suitable answer to throw back—answers you can not argue with." I glared at her. Her face was expressionless. But I could tell she was done yet.

"Visiting--."

"You weren't going to visit Charlie, I could see that."

"Helping Esme?"

"Esme doesn't need help, she is reading a book, I don't think she needs to be read to."

"Fine."

"Jacob has not been diagnosed with leukemia….. Oh you gave up so soon! Good thinking." I nodded my head. Leukemia puh-lease.

"Leukemia Bella? Get real."

"Bella, love, I have to say that last one was a pretty poor excuse," Edward called from the room next door. Bella pouted in defeat.

"Bella pouting is not going to get you anywhere," I lectured her. I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into her closet for something decent to wear. I quickly glanced threw all her clothes and grabbed the perfect outfit.

I handed her the clothes, "Put this on."

Bella stomped into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes at her silliness, as I would put it.

"You crack me up Bella," I joked, adding a fake giggle.

"Yea, yea," I heard her mumbled from the bathroom.

Once she was finished getting dressed. I walked out to meet her by the bathroom doorway.

"Fabulous," I clapped my hands together. I grabbed her elbow and turned to Edward who was lounging on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Edward what do you think?" I asked him.

He turned his gaze toward Bella. "Beautiful, darling."

I nodded in agreement.

"Do you think her eyes are noticeable?" They were still red since Bella was somewhat still a newborn, but her self control was unbelievable.

"I would take the contacts just in case, and if you put them in make sure to reapply them. The contacts dissolve over a 30 minute period of time." I nodded my head while walking out the door.

We reached our house in no time. I quickly walked through informing everyone that Bella and I were going on a shopping trip. I grabbed my purse and strolled out into the garage where Rosalie was waxing her car—or baby, other than Emmett.

"You want to come shopping with us Rose?" I asked to be polite.

"Nah. Not in the mood." She replied.

"Suit your self," I said while admiring my beautiful yellow Porsche.

Sliding my fingers over its' sleek design I clicked open the car door and glided into the driver's seat. Bella was just getting into the passenger seat. I put the key into the ignition, and giggled as I heard the car purr in response.

"I love this car," I muttered to myself, stepping on the gas pedal, and smoothly cruising out of our twisty driveway.

Bella and I were strutting thru the mall, getting many stares from people as we walked by. Some college boys whistling and some even attempting to give us their numbers.

If Bella were human, she would look like a cherry tomato now! I laughed.

My laughter soon stopped when a vision suddenly came.

_Nomads where passing through our territory. Four to be exact. Our coven was out in a vast field waiting to greet them, and inform them that they are on our hunting territory._

_Carlisle stepped forward to greet them. All of a sudden. Everthing was quiet.  
_

"Alice!"

I found Bella staring at me, worry covered her whole face. I was situated in a handicapped stall in the public bathroom.

"Finally! I was actually able to get you out of the all the chaos, and drag you in here. You scared me for a second there!" Bella babbled.

"We have to leave, I have to tell Carlisle what I saw," I said urgently. I clicked open the stall door and hurrying out of the bathroom.

"Well what did you see?" Bella said easily catching up to me.

"I'll tell you in the car."

I sped all the way home. I made sure to never go above 130 mph, but to never go less then 100 mph.

Bella was talking to Edward on the phone. She was telling him that we had to cut the shopping trip early because Alice had a big vision. I chuckled a little when she emphasized "big vision". Typical Bella.

At least I got some outfits for Lilli. I know she will love them!

I reached our garage and parked my Porsche. Hurrying to meet everyone, I decided to leave my bags in the car and get them later. I entered the house, and walked into the dining room.

Everyone was already situated in a seat. I took my seat; Jasper was on my right and Esme on my left.

"Alice, explain to us what you saw," Carlisle said calmly.

I paused for a brief moment and studied everyone's expressions. Jasper expressionless, he was focusing on calming everyone down.

Edward looked concerned. Bella was calm, because she already knew the story.

Rosalie was, well Rosalie—glaring at me. Emmett, curious. Carlisle was calm, with a hint of concern. Esme was worried; she was rubbing her hands in circles soothingly on my back, as if say "Its ok, everything is going to be ok." That's is what I love about Esme she just knows everything will turn out ok, even if she doesn't know what is going on.

"Well, Carlisle," I looked down at my hands, playing with my fingers. "It looks like we are going to have so visitors."

* * *

**I know you guys are ready to kill me because of the cliffie, i'm sorry! truly I am! I am still thinking if I should keep putting previews or not because I'm not very good with them :(. Anyway, The next chapter should be up soon! Spread this great book! tell your friends! lol If you guys have any questions about this book I will be happy to answer them. :) **


	6. Decisions

**Sorry for the long wait! I had been very busy! But here is the next chapter! I enjoy your reviews!**

**I also finally decided to change to different character's POVs now so enjoy!

* * *

**

**6. Decisions**

_Emmett's POV_

Left…Right…now left…shoot…BOOM!

"Yes! Finally I beat you!" I threw my hands up in the air triumphantly.

"Um… Emmett, that was you," Jasper snorted. _What!? _

"For your information Jasper, I blew you up with one of my grenades."

He's just jealous. I didn't have to be an empath like him to notice the jealousy rolling off of his face.

"Um, no Emmett," Jasper retorted shaking his head. "My character doesn't have a green bandana around his head."

I turned my head to the screen. Is this true? I could have sworn I put on a red bandana with a blue army helmet. I looked closely at the screen. There was no player with a red bandana and a blue helmet. There was only a dirty muscular man with a green camo army outfit and a green bandana, and another muscular man with a navy outfit and a blue bandana. I gasped in horror.

Edward was seated on the armchair next to the TV. He was watching us play, nodding his head to agree with Jasper's recent statement.

"NO!" I sharply stood up and pounded my fist on the antique coffee table in front of me. I didn't win! Again!

I heard a loud crash, which seemed to have come from in front of me. I glanced down at the now cracked antique coffee table. It was split in half, both halves fell against the floor.

Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! SHOOT! Esme was going to tear every single part of my body apart. She will spread me out far over the vast forest. I will have to slowly find my missing body parts. And then reconstruct together, to have Esme tear me apart again.

Jasper was silently chuckling next to me. His teeth biting down on his lower lip to keep from cracking up.

Edward was shaking his head. His muffled laughter trying to tame it self from bringing the house down. Now that would have Edward killed by Esme.

Focus Emmett. I have to have a replacement before Esme gets back from her quick hunting trip.

Shoot! It is suppose to be a _quick_ hunting trip.

My panic attacks in my mind only made Edward stifle his laughter in to the pillow cushion.

If I fix it Esme won't even notice when she gets back. I ran up to my room—a.k.a me and rosalie's room—to grab my quick dry super glue. The clear kind. I smiled to myself. I am such a genius to have kept this from when Jasper pushed me into Edward's piano and one of the legs broke. Edward was on his way home from school so sped off for some quick super glue, before Edward had even reached our long curvy driveway.

"EMMETT!"

Wow, Emmett way to go. I sped back downstairs with my super glue in hand. Edward was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He had the most furious look on his face.

"You broke a leg on my piano!" he stomped over to his black piano. His hand pointed to the right front leg. From far away the piano looked lop-sided.

"Not the time, Edward," I hurried past him to get to the broken coffee table. I worked my magic with the super glue.

"Perfection!" I exclaimed, like a chef just cooked his all famous meal. I ran upstairs to place the bottle in the top drawer of my dresser.

I ran back downstairs and took my seat on the couch. Jasper was still seated next to me sending waves of calm to Edward who sat pouting on the piano bench.

I heard someone click open the door and silently shut it and continue to walk in.

Esme stood by the staircase, hands on her hips, with a stern look on her face.

I looked up at her and waved with a huge smile on my face, acknowledging that she was here and nothing had happened.

"Emmett," her eyes scanned my face for any sign that something had gone wrong. She was obviously looking for me to respond to her calm exclamation.

"What?" I said to her. I made a shocked innocent look on my face. Maybe she will buy it.

"Why is there a streak of glue on your face?"

I panicked in my mind. I must have spilled some when fixing the table. Probably because I was working so fast. I tried to come up with an answer but all I could focus on was Esme standing now in front of me, waiting for me to answer.

Her finger tips brushed the said of my jaw. She put her finger is front of my face, which revealed a drop of white glue.

"Jasper attacked me with glue." I said, faster than usual. I pointed to Jasper who was just exiting the room. He came to a stop and turned around. There was a bewildered look on his face.

I looked over at him and nodded back to Esme to back up my answer.

"Story?" Esme said. She had a dull look on her face as if this happens every day. It does happen everyday.

"Well,"—I coughed—"I was nicely playing video games with Jasper. I congratulated him every time he won. Although, every time I won he seemed to get madder and madder, until the point where he couldn't control his anger any more."—I glanced over at Jasper who had his mouth hung open in shock, I smiled and continued my story—"I don't know why he did it, it like he just cracked. So he ran upstairs to his secret stash of super glue and just attacked me with it."

Esme face was the same old dull but perfect expression. "Jasper is an empath, he should be able to control his own feelings without any problem at all."

"Well, I guess Jasper had a problem with video games," I replied to her statement, I said another thing to finish my statement off, "and losing."

"Edward is this true?" Esme looked at Edward. I also looked over at him. I glared at his smug face; I gave him a face to back up my story. He looked back at me and smirked.

"Oh yea," he said nodding his head, "Jasper attacked Emmett with glue, it was quite a scene." Edward finished off in a sarcastic tone.

I glared daggers at him. He just smirked back.

"Bella's calling me, can't talk anymore," Edward said and walked out of the room.

Satisfied that Esme believed it. I put my hands back behind my head and plopped my feet on the table.

All that was heard in the next three seconds was a creak, followed by a crashed, a gasp, and a growl.

I sat there. My feet now on the ruined coffee table, may face frozen in shock at how stupid I could be. Then A light bulb turned on in my head.

"Did I mention that Jasper broke the table too?" I said calmly to Esme who had her teeth clenched and eyes glaring right at me.

"I object!" Jasper said from behind her.

"EMMETT!" That was the second time my name was yelled today.

Edward interrupted Esme's babbling about ways to ground Jasper and I.

"Everyone!' Edward walked back into the room. " Bella called telling me that Alice saw something. She wants us to go to the dinning room to discuss it. She said it was very important. They're on their way home now. I think you guys can continue you brawl after we discuss about it." Edward said and then retreated to the dining room.

Esme instantly calmed down and followed. I was left with Jasper's tense figure standing before me.

I got up and walked over to him. He began a quite argument that Esme was able to hear.

"I attacked you with glue?!?" Jasper exclaimed quietly.

"It was the best story!" I whispered back.

"Why didn't you say Edward--."

"Edward would have ratted me out." I interrupted him.

"Ughhh!" Jasper threw his hands in the air and headed off to the dining room. I followed. I entered to find everyone seated except Rosalie's angered form. I went to go stand by her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She immeadiatly loosened up and returned my hug.

I heard Alice and Bella pull into the garage and quickly come into the house. They raced to their seats by their partners.

Everyone stared at Alice; she looked worried and slightly cheerful.

It took a long time until Alice finally spoke. But with Jasper's help, no got impatient.

I could tell this was a big vision that she had.

Alice slowly cleared her throat and spoke. "Well Carlisle,"—she glanced over at his calm form—"It looks like we are going to have some visitors."

The whole room went silent. I swear the only thing I could hear was Lilli's heartbeat from upstairs.

"Well," Carlisle began. "What visitors Alice?"

"Nomads, four of them."

Carlisle tensed up. Jasper's waves of serenity increased. Nomads we could take them. I saw Edward roll his eyes at my comment.

"They were just passing through, they came from the north." Alice continued.

"When are they coming?" Edward questioned.

"Tomorrow, around 9:12 a.m."

"Explain to us what you exactly saw, Alice." Jasper said soothingly

"I didn't see much, but I saw four nomads passing through our territory. We were located in a vast field, waiting to greet them. We were going to inform them they were on our hunting territory. Carlisle stepped forward and everything went quiet." Alice finished. I felt bad. There was so much pressure on her, everyone wanted to know what is going on, and I could tell she was struggling to stay calm.

_Carlisle's POV_

Esme held my hand tight. She was comforting me. Even her presence comforts me.

This situation hit me with a lot of force.

I was the coven leader, so everyone looks at me to decide what to do.

I personally don't know what to do. I'm debating whether we should meet them have a nice talk, and then we both move on. Then there comes the problem. Lilli, as Edward said was her name, would wake up so very soon. We couldn't leave her in the house. What would happen if she wakes up while we were gone?

If we go to meet them someone would have to stay home, just in case she wakes up.

If we stay home. Surely the nomads would hunt in our area, endangering the people living in Forks.

The choice would be better to meet them, and leave someone at the house to watch over Lilli.

"Well, I suppose the best choice would be to meet them," I looked up to meet everyone looking at me.

"Would about Lilli?" Rosalie had concern written all over her face.

"Well someone would have to stay with her, because I pretty sure she would wake up by tomorrow."

At that moment Alice's hand shot up. There was the biggest grin on her face. She really wanted to meet this girl.

"I will!" Rosalie exclaimed. She stepped forward from her recent position.

"Oh thank you Carlisle thank you!" she squealed.

"But—oh never mind," remember Carlisle she is a physic.

"Ughhh!" Rosalie shot Alice and then me a furious look. She then stormed outside, slamming the front door behind her.

Everyone was completely silent. But we soon heard the door give up on holding together, and crack and fall to the floor.

Esme raced into the other room to check the damage. I heard her give a low sigh and glumly walk back into the dining room. I put my hand around her waist and pulled her close to comfort her.

"There goes door number four," Emmett chuckled. Jasper laughed a little too, along with Edward. Alice and Bella had amused looks on their faces. I couldn't help but smile at the joke.

Esme shot him an angered look. Emmett's laughter died and he frowned.

"I go get her," he muttered. He sped out the door. Only to race back in to catch one of Esme's favorite vases, before it tipped off the table.

Esme sighed once again, but she had a relieved look on her face.

"Sorry Esme," Emmett apologized. Esme shook her hand and motioned for him to go. So he shrugged and sped off to go chase Rosalie.

Everyone soon retreated from the dining room. I smiled to my self. Only me and Esme we left in the room.

I slowly stood up, and turned to Esme.

"That was a very good decision, I'm proud," she muttered into my chest. I hug her tightly, and she hugged back. She looked up at me. I took her by surprise and quickly pecked her soft lips. They might appear hard and cold, but to me they were soft.

"Time to check up on Lilli," I mumbled into her soft caramel colored hair.

_Alice's POV_

I just finished putting away all the clothes I bought. I decided to make a little space for Lilli's in my extremely big walk-in closet.

It was 5:00 in the morning when I finished.

I couldn't help but silently squeal to how excited I will be when I finally me her, conscious figure.

We can do all this cool stuff together like going to the mall, putting random make up on, shopping, dressing up, more shopping!

I was literally bouncing off the wall with excitement that I didn't realize it was already 8:52 a.m.

I hurried downstairs, finding everyone in the living room watching the news.

"It's time for you guys to leave!" I exclaimed. No one seemed happy about leaving but I was too happy thinking about what would happen when Lilli wakes up to even notice.

I quickly searched the future for any problems of the sort that they might come across.

"Your journey should be fine; you will head east of here until you come across a vast field. That is where you will meet them. One of them has a special ability. Be careful I think it might be some kind of attack ability, so Bella keep your shield up." Bella nodded. I assumed that Renesmee is with Jacob so there are no worries.

"Actually Jacob took her to visit Charlie, if he comes back and we aren't home just tell him to take her back to his place," Edward corrected me. I acknowledged his information.

"So far he wasn't planning on coming back he was going to take her to his place anyway," I informed.

I walked over to Jasper and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Be careful," I said to him. I hugged him tighter, and then let go. He quickly kissed me before speeding out the door.

I could still hear his "I love you," trail behind him.

"I love you too," I muttered.

I proceeded upstairs to change Lilli out of her icky clothes.

I sat at the side of the bed waiting for her to wake up. I became impatient at the time passed by. Why did time have to move so slowly?

I got a vision that they had reached the clearing a little before the nomads would arrive.

I heard a stir break the silence. I looked over to her and found that she had moved.

Not much longer! I squealed but soon quieted myself down. I sat by the bedside and brushed her hair from her face. She flinched at my old touch. I pulled my hand back instinctively.

I only chanted "not much longer" over and over again in my head.

* * *

**Ahhhh! so close! She is about to wake up! so ahhhhhh!next chapter willl be up soon!**

**IMPORTANT!**

**I want to have a poll or more like a question thing**

**so eventually 'Lilli' might become a vampire but it is not going to be for a while, but I'm not 100% certain I will have her changed. its a 50/50 chance**

**I have just been debating on what power for her to get, but I'm also thinking about not giving her a power too. **

**So if I decide to give her a power(which is most likely) what cool power would you want her to have?**

**I will take all your suggestions and put them into a poll this but I have to at least get 5- 10 suggestions**

**1 person can only suggest 3 suggestions maximum.**

**So I hope I get alot! I love hearing from you guys! It really brightens my day! R&R!**


	7. Visitors

**well That was a quick update! i hope to get alot of suggestions about her power! cause I trulyhave know idea what to choose! I really only have one choice and that is telekenisis or however you spell it lol! if u have asuggestion just put it in a review. Enjoy!**

* * *

7. Visitors

_Esme's POV_

I am satisfied that Emmett and Jasper are grounded and no more video games for the rest of the month.

We made it to the clearing in no time, with not problems at all like Alice had said.

We stood in a V-formation, but a very wide 'v'. I was next to Bella who was at the end with me. Carlisle stood in front with Jasper and Edward on both of his sides. Behind Jasper was Rosalie and then Emmett. Bella was behind Edward and I was behind Bella.

We stood like this for 7 minutes. We waited and waited. None of us dared to speak or even move the slightest bit.

A light breeze blew my caramel hair back from my face. The wind soothed my tense figure. Jasper also helped us to calm down too. The tense atmosphere was overwhelming for him.

I felt bad. Having to deal with everyone's emotions seems very hard. But Jasper he is the best at it. No one else would ever be able to handle it like Jasper does. I smiled. He has been doing so well even though it is extremely tough for him. I'm very proud of him for it.

I could see Jasper glance my way and smile. It was probably unusual to find happiness and warmness in a stiff atmosphere.

I could now clearly see the four figures enter from the trees. They didn't seem surprised that we were here.

Bella's shield surrounded us. Bella has been doing so well as a vampire. Not once has she messed up. Her eyes are now gold. Her self control has been shocking to all of us. Especially Jasper since he has dealt with hundreds of newborns. Not that Bella is still a newborn.

The figures slowly grew bigger and bigger, as if they were taking their time before coming to a halt in front of our coven.

There were two males and two females. They must have each had their own mate.

They approached us at a slow speed, especially for a vampire, stopping only 10 yards away.

On the far left there was a woman. She had remarkable features. Pale skin tone with a little olive color left, and normal sized nose. She looked to be a Spanish model. Flowing strawberry blonde hair, wild curls ending at her mid-back. She was wearing a 3 sizes too small light blue tank top and a blue and purple floral skirt. There were mud splotches planted on her skirt.

There was a black haired man next to her. His flowing black hair almost covering his eyes. He wore scraped up jeans, and a leather vest showing his bare pale chest. He had somewhat of a crooked nose and his lips were super thin. Not so godlike in human eyes. He looked to be a bit sinister.

Then there came another man who looked to be 24 almost, shaped with a small but fair sized nose, and his extremely blond hair made into a buzz cut. He only wore a dark washed pair of jeans. His muscular form was nothing compared to Emmett. He looked almost vulnerable compared to Emmett.

And lastly was a woman who's looked to be 20. Her eyes were small and her nose petite. Her dark wild hair ended at her but. Her clothes were a complete mess.

Alice would have been fuming over them and there fashion sense. I smiled at the thought.

"Greetings," Carlisle finally spoke. All of there eyes immediately focused on Carlisle who was standing between Edward and Jasper. His nice stance showed we mean no harm.

They were almost taken by surprise when Carlisle spoke.

"Hello," The blacked haired man said. "I'm Richard and this is my mate Clara." He gestured to the strawberry blonde. "And this is Joseph with his mate Amelia."

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, and my family Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Bella." All of their gazes followed, peering at each of us as Carlisle said our names.

"I'm sorry did you say family?" questioned Richard.

"Indeed, I did. We have a permanent residence here and we like to refer ourselves as a family." Carlisle replied politely.

"Why are all of your eyes golden?" The dark brown haired woman, supposedly Amelia said.

"We all are not very fond of feeding off of humans, instead we satisfy ourselves with animal blood." I noticed Clara wince in disgust. Amelia and Joseph exchanged surprised looks.

"You are a very interesting coven, is there any other coven like yours?" Richard asked, intrigued. Clara slowly shifted closer to Richard, glancing up at him every so often.

"There is another coven up in Denali," Carlisle replied.

"Oh I see." Richard nodded his. His look seemed intrigued.

Clara studied us all. She looked like she took in every one of our features. Her eyes came in contact with mine. She smiled, too quickly for human eyes. Her face then became serious again.

"I'm sorry, did we cause any sort of problem?" Richard looked innocent. His head bent down to cover his eyes with his messy black hair.

"Well," Carlisle cleared his throat, "we just wanted to politely inform you that you were hunting on our territory.

"Ahhh, I see, I am so very sorry about that," Richard replied looking up again. "What is your hunting range? Just for future notice."

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. As I said earlier we keep a permanent residence nearby." There was a slight impatient tone in Carlisle's voice. As if her knew something was wrong.

"Please STOP!" Bella exclaimed. She clutched her head. Edward turned around to ask her what's wrong.

"I'm sorry is there a problem here?" Richard ask politely as if nothing has gone wrong.

"I think one of your coven is mentally attacking us," Jasper informed his voice stern.

Richard glanced at Clara. "I'm sorry, I have a special ability. I can control minds by studying a person's features. Once I know enough, I can penetrate the mind. I sensed a blockage in your mind"—she gestured to Bella—"and so I enforced the power on my mind controlling. The blockage was becoming weaker and weaker. As I take over one's mind, pain erupts throughout the whole body. It almost feels like your being changed again." Clara finished with a smug look on her face. That look angered me.

Bella just recovering from the pain, stood up again. She glared at Clara.

"I suggest you go now, and we will be on our way back, but please refrain from hunting in our area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle sternly informed them.

"We understand," Richard replied, nodding. "I was nice meeting you."

"You too," Carlisle said in a calmer voice.

The coven soon sped off. One they were out of sight everything was quiet again.

"Well that was"—Jasper paused looking for the right word—"unusual."

"Yes, I certainly didn't like that Clara," Bella agreed. Edward wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I think we should head back," Carlisle said. "I have a feeling something is wrong."

Everyone nodded and sped off towards the house.

_Alice's POV_

_On the far left there was a woman. Flowing strawberry blonde hair, wild curls ending at her mid-back. She was wearing a 3 sizes too small light blue tank top and a blue and purple floral skirt. There were mud splotches planted on her skirt. _

_There was a black haired man next to her. His flowing black hair almost covering his eyes. He wore scraped up jeans with a few blood drips, and a hideous fake leather vest showing his bare pale chest. He had somewhat of a crooked nose and his lips were super thin. He was surely not attractive at all._

_Then there came another man who looked to be 16, shaped with a small but fair sized nose, and his extremely blond hair made into a buzz cut. He only wore a dark washed pair of jeans. _

_And lastly was a woman who eyes were small and her nose petite. My mind alarmed with the help she needed with the fashion police—a.k.a me. Her dark frizzy brown hair not flowing—more like dragging down to her butt._

"_Greetings," Carlisle finally spoke. All of there eyes immediately focused on Carlisle who was standing between Edward and Jasper._

"_Hello," The blacked haired man said. "I'm Richard and this is my mate Clara." He gestured to the strawberry blonde. "And this is Joseph with his mate Amelia." _

"_I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, and my family Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Bella." All of their gazes followed, peering at each of us as Carlisle said our names._

"_I'm sorry did you say family?" questioned Richard. _

"_Indeed, I did. We have a permanent residence here and we like to refer ourselves as a family." Carlisle replied politely. _

"_Why are all of your eyes golden?" The dark brown haired woman, supposedly Amelia said._

"_We all are not very fond of feeding off of humans, instead we satisfy ourselves with animal blood." I noticed Clara wince in disgust. Amelia and Joseph exchanged surprised looks. _

"_You are a very interesting coven, is there any other coven like yours?" Richard asked, intrigued. Clara slowly shifted closer to Richard, glancing up at him every so often._

"_There is another coven up in Denali," Carlisle replied._

"_Oh I see…"_

"Ughhh!" I yelled frusrated. I sounded just like Rosalie now.

I turned to Lilli's sleeping form.

I stroked her warm cheeks, filled with warm blood.

I then touched my own hand to my face, feeling only stone—rock hard stone. It would have been nice to spend a day human; more even know what my human years were like.

She is so young and free. She has a soul.

I turned around so my back was facing the bed. I sighed.

"_Well," Carlisle cleared his throat, "we just wanted to politely inform you that you were hunting on our territory._

"_Ahhh, I see, I am so very sorry about that," Richard replied looking up again. "What is your hunting range? Just for future notice." _

"_The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. As I said earlier we keep a permanent residence nearby." There was a slight impatient tone in Carlisle's voice. As if her knew something was wrong. _

"_Please STOP!" Bella exclaimed. She clutched her head. Edward turned around to ask her what's wrong._

"_I'm sorry is there a problem here?" Richard ask politely as if nothing has gone wrong._

"_I think one of your coven is mentally attacking us," Jasper informed his voice stern._

_Richard glanced at Clara. "I'm sorry, I have a special ability. I can control minds by studying a person's features. Once I know enough, I can penetrate the mind. I sensed a blockage in your mind"—she gestured to Bella—"and so I enforced the power on my mind controlling. The blockage was becoming weaker and weaker. As I take over one's mind, pain erupts throughout the whole body. It almost feels like your being changed again." Clara finished with a smug look on her face. That look angered me. _

_Bella just recovering from the pain stood up again. She glared at Clara. _

"_I suggest you go now, and we will be on our way back, but please refrain from hunting in our area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle sternly informed them. _

"_We understand," Richard replied, nodding. "I was nice meeting you."_

I blacked out again. How dare they hurt Bella! My Best Friends! More like a sister!

Angered I turned around back to glance at Lilli again.

I gasped and my eyes widened in horror.

She was _gone._

* * *

**I know your aboutready to kill be now! I'm sorry! the next chapter should be up soon! I have soccer tryouts today so wish me luck!**

**Also I have been thinking about writing another story.**

**Its about how when Bella meets and learns about the cullens....there aren't 7 of them... there is actually eight. so they have one more cullen member! type in your review if ou like the idea or you could give me a suggestion on maybe a story that you would like me to write! I love all your reviews!**


End file.
